


We Receive

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Wrote this last night. Hope you all like it. Scripture taken from the Christian Standard Bible





	We Receive

We receive things, even when we didn’t ask for it. We can get a surprise when we get it from somebody. Sometimes they pass on to that person, they receive, etc.

Sometimes it can be hard to know what we have received from God like the gifts He’s given us when we don’t expect it. That’s called a surprise.

Do we expect everything that God has created the gifts that He wanted us to have in our lives? Sometimes yes, and sometimes no.

It all depends on what that something is can give us ideas to try and figure out what they are.

Did some of us expected to be creative? Was it a dream that you wanted to try on creating for ourselves?

We sometimes give up on what we want to find out what His surprise was that He’s given us.

Sometimes our dreams come true on that certain thing is that God planned for us.

He loves His children to live the life that He planned for us.

Now all we have to do is enjoy the good things He’s given us.

And we have received this life He wanted us to live.

Matthew 7:8

For everyone who asks, receives, and the one who finds and the one who knocks, the door will be opened.

John 1:12

But to all who did receive him, he gave them the right to be children of God, to those who believe in his name.

John 16:24

Until now you have asked for nothing in my name, he will ask and you will receive, so that your joy may be complete.


End file.
